


Sugar

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Kara and William have a baking date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So William saying the secret ingredient in his baking is crack won me over and warmed me up to him. It’s the little things? Anyway, his penchant for baking gave me this idea, and I thought it was cute, so I wrote it down!

He gets points for unique. And for treats. 

(And for his smile.) 

(And for looking _that_ nice in that shirt.)

Kara’s never been on a baking date, but she’s _definitely_ enjoying it. William smiles with a triumphant laugh as he takes their work out of the oven: two trays of fresh sugar cookies. They smell _amazing_.

“Now comes the hard part.” He says as he sets down the trays on the stove top.

“Oh?” Kara smiles as she watches him; he’s got a little flour in his hair and she’s got a little flutter in her stomach.

“Waiting for them to cool.” William answers in a playful sort of sigh. Kara laughs, taking a sip of her wine (something sweet and light; a good match for tonight, she muses). “And after that comes part two.”

“Eating them?”

“Eager, are we? First we have to _decorate_ them.” Grinning, he opens the pantry and takes out a box, setting it on the table before Kara. “I may have raided the entire aisle of baking decorations”

Laughing in delight, Kara sifts through the colored sugars and sprinkles, and the pouches of icing in bright and vivid hues. 

“Sound fun?”

“It does.” She laughs, then looks to him, blushing faintly as their eyes meet. 

“You _are_ a bit of an artist. I figured you should have all the tools to paint a full edible Van Gogh.” He winks and Kara find herself beaming.

“I feel like you’re challenging me to a cookie decorating contest…” Smirking, she gives him a playfully shrewd look. “You should know I’ve been training for this since I was fourteen and I will _destroy_ you.” 

“Well now that you’re challenging _me_ , I feel the need to tell you it’s on. And where are you going? Not cheating I hope? Is this cookie sabotage?” 

By the cooling rack, she picks one up and blows lightly on it before shoving it whole into her mouth. “Quality control.” She smiles, cheeks stuffed with cookie, and feels the flutter again as William laughs.

They set out all the decorations, laughing together and chatting about friends, about game nights, and karaoke, and their favorite movies. He tosses a dishtowel over his shoulder, setting down plates for each of them, and the cookies to be their canvases. 

“Master at work.” William says, peeking up at Kara from his own cookie. She feels her cheeks get warm again and can’t help the smile that curves her lips as she pipes out swirling vines and flowers onto one of her cookies, stars and a moon in a blue night sky on another, a cat with sparkly sprinkle sugar eyes…

“Ready to reveal?” William asks, as she finishes a simpler, sparkly, spiraling design that reminds her of Nia’s Dreamer emblem.

“Ready!” She answers, and they swap plates.

“You _are_ an artist,” William says, impressed, as Kara bursts into a fit of giggles.

“Yours are… abstract.” She says warmly through her laughter, looking at the blots of color absolutely piled with sprinkles.

William takes it in stride and good humor, laughing too. “We’re a good team. My recipe, you decorating.”

“Yeah!” She takes one of his cookies and bites in. “Oh my gosh, it’s _so good_.”

He picks up one of hers, taking a bite, and nods his agreement. “If journalism winds up being a bust, you and I can just open a bakery.”

“Mm. Can I…?” She looks up at him and lightly brushes a smudge of green icing from his cheek, her hand lingering. He leans in slowly, eyes searching, and Kara meets him…

His kiss is, by far, the sweetest part of the night.


End file.
